The representation of physical bodies using techniques associated with computational geometry or geometrical modeling, is already known in regard to design, visualization and manufacture of structural products or objects involving various limitations such as surface properties, shapes and part relationships. A lot of attention has been given to “Smart Product Models”, “Simulation Based Design”, “Integrated Design Environment”, and “Integrated Product Data Environment”. It has become evident that in “integrated environments” geometry plays a vital role as the common element in the design and analysis of complex systems. In essence, computational geometry is the closest data representation of the actual product of any piece of information. The form of geometric representation can determine the level of effort involved in generation of analysis data, the means to communicate the design for product review and mockup, and the ability to present the product for manufacturing. In essence, the “smart” product model more closely represents real products in function, form, performance, and physical characteristics.
In regard to the present invention, a technical publication entitled “Framework For Modeling Complex Structures” was published after the filing of the aforementioned copending parent application. Some of the content of such publication was extracted and transferred to the specification and drawings of the present application. The remainder of such publication is incorporated herein by reference, including terminology definitions.